


Confronting the Inevitable

by Cithara



Series: Unusual Romance [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/pseuds/Cithara
Summary: After being together for eight months, Ron and Severus decide it's time to go public with their relationship...starting with Ron's family.





	Confronting the Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd piece in the series 'Unusual Romance'. This fic will probably make more sense if you read the others first.

Confronting the Inevitable

"Mm, we should get up soon."

"I couldn't disagree more."

"Love, we've got a meeting to get to in an hour."

"It's quite literally downstairs, there's hardly a rush."

Ron stifled his laughter. To laugh now would be to admit defeat to Severus, and he had no intention of doing that. He arched back into the body that was pressed tightly to his back.

"You're a lazy git, you know that?" Ron said as Severus' arms tightened around his waist.

"What man in their right mind would want to leave a bed that contains such a delectable, delicious specimen like you?" Severus murmured into Ron's ear as one hand began to travel over the man's hip.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Ron said with more conviction than he truly felt.

"It has always aided me in the past," Severus argued, beginning to press gentle kisses to Ron's neck and shoulder. "Besides, I mean every word I say. You _are_ delicious, I could devour every inch of you."

"You certainly gave it a bloody good go last night," Ron said, finally relenting and turning around in the man's arms, delighting in the feeling of Severus' weight pressing down on him. He arched himself upwards to meet the body he knew so well, enjoying watching Severus' eyes cloud over slightly at the contact.

"Last night was so fucking hot," he said, winding his arms around Severus' neck.

"You should have been an acrobat," Severus said with a smirk, "such flexibility."

"You love me in those positions."

"I love you any way I can get you," Severus murmured, and Ron felt his chest flutter at the sentiment. He had expected Severus to say it once and never utter the words again, but apparently he'd been wrong. Severus would whisper it when he made love to him, or would say it with a kiss whenever they were going to be apart for more than a day.

Ron was about to respond in kind when Severus frowned and tilted his head towards the door. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"I think someone's downstairs."

"Oh crap, we'd better get up," Ron said, wriggling out from underneath Severus and grabbing his strewn clothes from around the bedroom. Severus reached for his dressing gown and wrapped himself up in it, heading for the bedroom door and opening it quietly.

He paused, listening for any noise, then turned back to Ron and said, "I don't think anyone's there. I must have been hearing things."

"Fuck," Ron said, one leg in his jeans. "This is ridiculous," he said with a sigh, finishing putting his jeans on. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"What?" Severus said sharply, the colour draining from his face.

"Oh God no, I didn't mean that," Ron said quickly, moving over to the man and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Sorry, that was a dickhead thing to say. I just mean…I don't want to sneak around anymore, I don't want to feel like we've got some dirty little secret that we have to hide from people. I love you and I want people to know that."

"You want to tell people about us?" Severus said, looking less than pleased by the idea.

"We're a proper couple, aren't we? We love each other, we want to be together. It shouldn't be a big secret. I want to be able to sit with you at Order meetings and not have to sneak out of your room in case someone sees us. I…I want my family to know about us."

"They won't approve," Severus said, his expression guarded.

"Oh Severus don't be daft. You're part of the Order, they all respect you. They're not going to disapprove. Besides, I'm a bloody grown man, I can make my own decisions."

"Decisions that you want your family to validate."

Ron sighed and pulled himself a little closer to Severus. "I don't need them to validate anything, but people in relationships tell their families about them. That is what this is, isn't it? We're not just fucking, are we?"

"Don't be stupid, of course not. I love you, you moron."

"Such romance," Ron said with a grin. "This is real, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," Severus said, his expression softening as he rested his hands in the small of Ron's back.

"It's been eight months, eight fantastic months of amazing sex and loving every minute of being with you, but it's time for more. I know this bloody war is always hanging over our heads, but Harry and Draco manage to have a relationship in the middle of everything, I don't see why we can't."

"I suppose you want us to skip through meadows hand-in-hand while spouting poetry to each other?"

Ron laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Severus' lips. "I don't want to know where you got that idea from," he said as Severus held him tightly. "I don't want to do anything that'll make you unhappy, but this relationship means everything to me, I don't want to hide it."

"Foolish, sentimental Gryffindor," Severus groused, running a hand through Ron's sleep-mussed hair. "I swear to Merlin if this all blows up in our faces that I will spend the rest of my life making you pay."

Ron looked up at Severus through his fringe and said, "Planning on spending the rest of your life with me, are you?"

Severus smirked, despite the spots of colour that had appeared on his cheeks. "We'll see," he said, his voice low.

Ron thought about the comment for days after. Despite Severus' reluctance to tell people about their relationship, it was obvious that things were serious between them. As the months had gone on, Ron had found himself falling more and more love with the man, finding out new things about him with each passing month.

He knew Severus better than he knew anyone, even Harry. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier than when he was lying in the man's arms in the dead of night, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath him. They talked, they laughed and they had the occasional argument.

The first one had been awful, all drama and angst, threats of putting an end to their 'arrangement' as Severus had called it, sparking a flood of hurt and anger from Ron who had taken great exception at their relationship being referred to in such a way. They spent the whole night tearing into one another, bringing up each other's faults and flaws, each declaring that they didn't know why they put up with other.

It had ended, as most first arguments do, with sudden guilt at the things that had been said, and genuine fear that such vitriol really had put an end to their relationship. There then followed a great deal of apology and reassurance from both parties, each declaring themselves to be an idiot while begging the other not to leave them. It had ended more happily than it began, and as the sun rose they lay entwined on the bed together, murmuring words of comfort and regret.

There had been subsequent arguments of course, but these were had with the knowledge that everything wouldn't fall apart simply because they disagreed. There had been slammed doors and harsh words exchanged, but things were usually right again by the next morning.

The sex was still as passionate and exciting as ever, tempered with a gentleness and the enduring trust that Ron felt whenever his lover touched him. Their time in bed ranged for hot, intense sex to slow, gentle love-making. Ron couldn't say which he preferred, only that he adored every second of it.

The only thing missing, as far as was concerned, was bringing the whole thing out into the open. He didn't want to feel as though they were sneaking around, they had some dirty secret to be ashamed of. At first it had been exciting, it had added a thrill to their encounters, but he loved the man, he didn't want to keep that fact secret.

So it was that he found himself conducting a firecall with his mother a couple of weeks later, asking if he could come for dinner.

"Oh Ron, as if you need an invitation you foolish boy, of course you can come!" Molly said with a smile.

"Thanks Mum, it's just…I was hoping I could bring someone."

"Of course darling, the more the merrier!" Molly said cheerfully. "Who is it you'd like to bring?"

Ron cleared his throat and hoped to Merlin that his mother couldn't discern the blush on his cheeks. "Well…the thing is…I've been seeing someone, and it's getting…pretty serious. I'd like him to meet the family."

"Him?" Molly said, surprise evident on her face.

"Yeah…him. Is that a problem? Are you – "

"Oh Ron, don't be silly," Molly interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Of course it's not a problem! You just took me by surprise, that's all. I didn't realise you were…gay."

"Well, bi actually, but it doesn't matter. I'd like to bring the person I'm seeing to meet you all. Ok?"

"Well that's wonderful," Molly beamed. "I'm so pleased you've met someone sweetheart. I can't wait to meet him. He must be very special if he's managed to capture your heart!"

"Mum," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Please don't say things like that in front of him, I'll die of embarrassment."

"It's my job to embarrass you," she said, and Ron was certain that she would reach through the flames and pinch his cheek if he could. "Sunday lunch it is then, I'll rally the troops."

"Thanks. Oh and Mum – tell Fred and George to behave themselves eh? This bloke…he's really important to me, I don't want them scaring him off."

"You leave them to me love."

Sunday rolled around, and Ron's stomach felt as though it might drop to his shoes. Severus had been terse and preoccupied all morning, and Ron knew that he was nervous. He couldn't blame him; they were his own family and he was feeling apprehensive about facing them all. He could only imagine what Severus must be feeling.

"Look, you say the word and we leave, ok?" Ron said, standing behind the man as he checked his appearance in the full-length mirror. His robes were immaculate, as always, but Ron noted that Severus seemed to have gone to greater effort than usual to appear well turned out.

"And that would go down well, wouldn't it? Halfway through loading your plate with potatoes and I get up and leave. I hardly think so."

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I rather think that that particular state is inevitable, don't you?"

He turned around to face Ron, and Ron looped his arms around the man's neck, smiling as Severus' hands settled on his waist. "We just have to get through this day and it'll all be over, done with. Then we can come back here and you can use my body any way you want to," he said with a grin, pleased to see the corner of Severus' mouth twitch slightly.

"That is a dangerous promise to make, my love," Severus purred into his ear, and Ron felt his stomach flutter at the endearment. He loved it when Severus called him that, it made him feel so wanted, as though he was coming home.

"I'll make any promises you want," Ron whispered, pulling himself a little closer. "Especially when you call me that."

"Like that, do you?" Severus asked with a smirk as his hands began to rove down Ron's body.

"God, you have no idea," Ron groaned, feeling himself harden as he pushed himself against Severus' hip.

"I'm getting a fairly good idea," Severus replied, leaning down to meet him in a kiss. It was gentle and languid, both of them knowing that it couldn't lead to anything with them being due at the Burrow in the next couple of minutes.

Severus' hands stroked his lower back softly and Ron's own ran up and down the man's chest. The kiss was soft and sensuous, the kind that Ron could lose himself in for hours, Severus' clever tongue sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. It always amazed him that the man could be so gentle, that he was capable of such exquisite softness.

The tenderness that Severus was capable of showing sometimes took his breath away. He had been brought to indescribable pleasure by the softest of touches, the most intimate and gentle caresses, and he loved the fact that he was the one who got the privilege of seeing this unknown side to the man.

"We'd better go, or we'll be late," Ron said, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Just try and remember that you love me and that I will let you do _anything_ to me to make up for whatever happens today."

"We'll see if I still love you after today," Severus said darkly.

Ron rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on the man before apparating them to the Burrow. They stood outside the front door for a couple of moments, both gathering their courage, Ron telling himself that this had to be done. He was going to knock, then realised how ridiculous that would be, and instead let himself in, casting a look behind him to make sure that Severus was still there.

They paused in the little porch for a moment while Ron hung up their cloaks. Ron could hear noise coming from the kitchen, and he imagined that most people were gathered in there either trying to help his mother with the dinner or getting in her way. The living room was empty as they stepped into it, and Ron took a deep breath before calling,

"Hi, we're here."

There was a momentary lull of noise in the kitchen and it had obviously been decided that Molly would go out first. She appeared in the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Oh hello love! It's lovely to…oh Severus. What are you – " she began to ask, then a look of realisation dawned on her. Her eyes widened and she was clearly at a loss for what to say. "Well this is…I…" she stuttered, and Ron moved forward, feeling Severus' presence behind him.

"I know this is a bit of surprise," he said, taking her hands, "but I'm really happy and this is important to me."

"I don't know what to say, Ron," Molly said, looking over his shoulder at Severus. "Severus dear, this is…rather unexpected. The two of you are…very different people and I – "

"Molly, believe me when I say that this is the last thing that I thought would happen," Severus said, and Ron felt the man's hand settle in the small of his back. "But now that it has, I wouldn't change it for the world."

Ron smiled and resisted the urge to look back at his lover. He knew Severus wouldn't want him looking up at him like a moon-eyed teenager in front of his mother, but he appreciated Severus being so honest.

"Come on Ron!" came Fred's voice from the kitchen. "We're all dying to meet your boyfriend. We can't imagine anyone desperate enough to go out with you."

"Well, this will certainly be interesting," Molly said, looking highly disturbed by the thought of serving Sunday lunch while the rest of the family tried to get their heads around this shocking news.

She disappeared back into the kitchen and Ron looked over his shoulder, hoping that he was shooting Severus an encouraging look. The man rolled his eyes but rubbed soothingly at Ron's back nevertheless before they both steeled themselves and stepped into the kitchen.

All eyes went to them and Ron looked around at the stunned faces of his family. Fred and George looked as though all their Christmases had come at once, and Ron could only imagine the hell he was in for with them.

Bill was doing his best to plaster an expression of neutral interest on his face, while Percy was doing a great impression of a disapproving prefect. Ginny had her arms folded and a smirk on her face that screamed ' I bloody well knew it', while his dad looked torn between happiness and bemusement.

It was only Charlie who looked thoughtful, neither gleeful nor cross, simply pensive. He had always been closest to Charlie, despite both the age difference and physical distance between them. Charlie had always protected him from the twins' machinations when he was little, had always taken him up for broom rides and had spent hours telling him fascinating stories about dragons.

He had told Charlie things that he had never told his other siblings, and there was a level of trust between the two of them that didn't exist with the others. He wondered if perhaps Charlie was hurt that he hadn't confided in him, but he hoped his brother would be able to see why he hadn't.

"So, everyone," Ron said, clearing his throat and feeling a blush creep up his neck. "Obviously you all know Severus and you all know why we're here today. I'm only going to say this once and I expect to be listened to – Severus and I are together and we hope to be for a long time to come. We…hope that you'll all be supportive but if you can't be then please keep your comments to yourself."

"Bloody hell Ron, bit serious aren't you?" George asked with a broad grin. "What did you expect us to do, tar and feather him?"

"I don't know what to expect, I'm just telling you all how it is."

"Drama queen," Fred snorted. "If you think for one second that George and I aren't going to tease you mercilessly about betraying every Gryffindor on the planet, then you can think again."

"That's enough you two," Arthur said firmly, and the twins managed to look abashed while still grinning broadly.

"How about I sort us all out some drinks?" said Bill, and Ron shot him a grateful look. "Severus, what can I get you?"

Drinks were distributed, Ron opting for a very large, very strong gin and tonic while everyone seated themselves around the kitchen table. Severus sat ramrod straight, the tension in his body palpable. Ron wanted to reach out and place his hand over the man's but he was certain he would be hexed for his trouble.

His family were clearly at a loss what to say, or indeed how to behave, and Ron was certain that they had never been as quiet as they were while they all sat and waited for Molly to plate up lunch. Fred and George looked about ready to explode, and Ron could only imagine the comments they were dreaming up in their nasty little minds. If they tried one thing, just the slightest little dig or trick, Ron was going to make sure neither of them would ever be capable of fathering children.

Bill, always the one to be relied upon, did his best to make conversation, and asked Severus a few intelligent questions about the latest operations that the Order had made in the north. Arthur too tried his best to engage Severus in conversation, but the family had never been all that comfortable around Severus and it was evident that the feeling was mutual.

"Well, here we are everyone," Molly said, her voice slightly higher than it usually was. She levitated the plates leaden with succulent pieces of meat over and they settled down in front of everyone while they were all instructed to help themselves to the huge dishes of potatoes and veg that covered the table.

"Am I allowed to ask a question?" Fred said, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Within reason," Ron said tightly.

"How long have the two of you been…" he waved a hand in their direction, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"We've been _together_ ," Ron said through gritted teeth, "for eight months."

"Eight months?" Molly repeated, looking scandalised. "All that time and you never told us?"

"Mum," Charlie said gently, "Ron's a grown man, he doesn't have to let us know every detail of his life."

"Well you would think that," Molly replied tartly. "We don't know anything about your life, do we?" She turned her attention back to Ron and said, "Why have you suddenly decided that we deserve to know now?"

Ron sighed and lowered his fork, his appetite diminishing by the second. "Because we don't want to hide it anymore," he said, trying to keep his voice level. "We kept it secret because we wanted to be left alone, we didn't want anyone else sticking their nose in and – "

"So you thought we wouldn't approve?" Molly asked, and Ron knew that was exactly how she felt about the matter.

"I don't care whether you approve or not," he said frankly, dipping his head to avoid the glare his mother was sending his way. "Look, we're not just…we're not just messing around. This is…this is real," he said, feeling his whole face heat.

"Well, you might think – " Molly began, but was interrupted by Charlie saying loudly,

"Could someone please pass the carrots? I'm bloody starving and I'm not letting all this food go to waste."

Ginny handed him the dish, then turned to face Severus, saying, "What do you think about the report published in the latest potions journal by Professor Meadows? Is there any truth in his assertion that nutrition potions can have long-term negative effects on the body?"

Ron could have kissed her. He resolved that his sister was getting the biggest, most expensive Christmas present he could find. Severus replied to her question and the two were soon engaged in a debate about Professor Meadows' credentials. Ginny had always had a talent for potions and she was probably the only person around the table who could have kept up a conversation with Severus about his beloved art.

Fred and George, sensing that they wouldn't be able to draw blood any time soon, fell to their own conversation about the latest line of Wheezes products and largely ignored everyone else around the table. Bill, Charlie and Arthur spoke about the current goings-on in the Ministry while Ron simply pushed food around his plate and tried not to notice that his mother was glowering at him across the table.

He had known this wouldn't be easy, but he had expected his mother to be a little more subtle about her reservations. She was fiercely protective of them all and prospective partners had to meet her exacting standards. It was no wonder that Charlie never brought anyone home to meet her. He had always been the most rebellious one of the family and his mother had never really forgiven him for being the only one of her children that lived most of the time in another country.

He knew that most of his mother's behaviour came from a good place. She was a brilliant mother, there was no doubt about that, but she could be overbearing and bloody-minded when she wanted to be. She had ideas about how her children's lives should all turn out and it threw her when anyone deviated from those plans.

Of course, he doubted his mother had ever imagined that her youngest boy would one day strike up a relationship with his former teacher, a man 20 years his senior and with a somewhat shady past. Still, it was his life and he was damned if he was going to let himself be dictated to, even by his mother.

When dinner was finished, Ron excused himself and went to the bathroom, feeling confident that Severus was in good hands. He had agreed to take a stroll in the gardens with Ginny and Bill, and Ron felt that he could trust those two to make sure neither his mother nor the twins attempted anything.

After he used the bathroom he retreated to his old bedroom and sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to have to protect Severus from his family, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life justifying his relationship with the man.

And that was just the point; he felt that there was a future for them, that this was more than just a passing fancy. That possibility would be hampered though if his family could never reconcile themselves to their relationship.

"She'll come round," came a voice from the doorway, and Ron looked up to see Charlie smiling down at him.

"It's nothing I wasn't expecting," Ron said, rubbing the slight stubble on his chin.

Charlie crossed the room and took a seat on the bed next to his brother, slinging an arm around Ron's shoulders and pulling him into a one-sided hug. "You certainly know how to surprise us all. Can I ask how it happened?"

Ron laughed and said, "I'm not really sure. There was…something between us for a while, a strong attraction that finally came to a head. At first I thought it was just sex," he said, blushing, "but it's not."

"You love him?" Charlie asked gently.

Ron nodded. "I really do. I get to see this side of him that no one else does and when we're together…it's like nothing else matters. Don't get me wrong, he's still a sarcastic and bitter prick sometimes, and I've never known anyone capable of sulking the way he does, but yeah…I love him."

"And he feels the same way?"

Ron's blush intensified and he said, "He does. I didn't think he'd be the kind of person that would be comfortable saying it but he tells me all the time. I've never felt this way about anyone and I can't imagine trusting anyone the way I trust him."

"Then fuck everyone else," Charlie said with his customary bluntness. "Look, they'll come around eventually, they'll have no bloody choice. They're hardly going to disown you, are they?"

Ron snorted and said, "Mum looks as though she'd like to."

"Oh you know what she's like," Charlie said with a sigh. "No one's really good enough for any of us. She'll get over it, it'll just take some time."

"I just hate putting Severus through this. He shouldn't have to be treated like this."

"It's not that bad," Charlie argued. "Gin and Bill have been nothing but pleasant, and I have a sneaking suspicion that Severus rather likes Gin. Dad's always affable and friendly and Percy…well Percy's just a bit of a prat, isn't he? As for the twins, they only tease because it's in their nature, they don't mean it, not really. After the novelty's worn off, they won't care, I promise."

"And Mum?"

"Leave her to Dad. He's the only one that can talk her around when she gets like this. There's a reason their marriage has lasted as long as it has done. Besides, once she sees that the two of you are serious she'll have to accept it."

"I think perhaps she's upset because I didn't end up with Hermione. She adores her, she was really hoping she'd end up with her as a daughter-in-law."

Charlie flushed all the way to the roots of his hair and Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Charlie? Are you…you and Hermione?!" Ron said, amazed.

Charlie nodded and Ron grinned. "Bloody hell, so I'm not the only one keeping secrets eh? How long?"

"A few months," Charlie said, a smile working its way onto his lips. "She's…bloody hell Ron, she's amazing."

"You don't have to tell me. Well, at least you know when you bring her home that Mum will be beside herself with joy. You'll be rocketed up to favourite child so quickly that it'll make your head spin!"

Charlie laughed and stood up, hauling Ron up with him. "Come on, let's go see if your other half needs rescuing. He won't forgive you if he's been left to the tender mercies of Fred and George."

They made their way out of the bedroom and down the two sets of stairs, their mother's voice drifting up the staircase as they walked. She was speaking to their father, and it was clear she wasn't happy.

As they neared the bottom of the stairs, Charlie placed a gentle hand on Ron's neck and said, "If you don't stand up to her now it'll only be worse in the long run. I love the woman dearly but she can be a spoilt brat when she wants to be, don't let her think she's worn you down."

Feeling bolstered by his brother's words and the support he had offered, Ron made his way into the kitchen in time to hear his mother say,

"…and let's not forget that the man was a Death Eater! This is the person I'm supposed to be happy that my son is seeing. It's ludicrous, it's farcical, it's – "

"You can think of all the adjectives you like, Mum but it won't change the fact that Severus and I are together."

"And how long do you think it will last?" Molly asked, turning to face him, her cheeks flushed.

"As long as it possibly can," Ron said simply. "I can't tell the future, but I know how I feel. I love Severus and I want to be with him for as long as he'll have me."

"This is lunacy!" Molly said, chucking down the tea towel in her hands and glaring at Ron. "He's 20 years older than you, he used to be your teacher! Let's not forget the fact that he was a – "

"I'm fully aware of his past!" Ron said heatedly, trying not to shout. "I know everything about him, more than you do I daresay! It's alright for you to accept him when he's doing things that help the Order, when he spent years spying for us, risking his life every time, but he's not good enough to be part of this family!"

"You can do better, Ron! Why does it have to be him?" Molly asked, just as agitated as Ron was.

"Because I love him! I'm not asking you to understand, I'm not even asking for your blessing, because I don't bloody need it, but this is the way things are. I love him and I don't care what you say about it."

"And do you really think that he loves you?"

"I can assure you, I do," Severus' voice broke through the room, and they all turned to see him coming in from the garden.

He crossed the room and placed his arm around Ron's shoulders, holding him closely against his body. Ron felt a wave of safety and security wash over him, and he knew more than ever that he had made the right choice in Severus.

"I know you have your reservations about me, Molly and I can't say I blame you. I am no one's idea of the perfect partner, and no one will ever accuse me of being Prince Charming, but I love your son, and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"This will never work, it's ridiculous!" Molly said, her hands on her hips, looking between Ron and Severus, her expression fierce.

"It's worked well enough for the last eight months," Ron countered. "You don't seem to be listening to us – we love each other. We're not just having a bit of fun, this is serious."

"Oh really?" Molly asked, obviously not believing a word of it. "I suppose you'll be telling me next that you're planning on getting married?"

Ron felt his stomach flip over. How could she say that? It would send Severus running for the hills. True they were in a committed relationship but they had never spoken about marriage and it was something that should have been discussed between the two of them, not something they had to use to justify their relationship to his mother.

He was so caught up in his troubled thoughts that he almost missed it when he heard Severus say, "If he'll have me."

Ron looked across at Severus, his eyes wide with surprise. "Severus, you don't have to say that, we don't need to prove anything to them. We know how real this is, we don't need to justify ourselves."

Severus smiled and said, "Nor would I feel the need to do so. We've spent the whole day telling everyone how 'real' this is, how serious we are about one another. I told you the other day that I planned on spending the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me, I'll make good on that promise."

Ron blinked at him, his pulse crashing loudly in his ears. Severus had just proposed to him, had declared his intention to spend the rest of his life with him, and not only that, he had done it in front of half his family too.

He heard Molly snort and Ron glared across at her. "Don't you dare," he said fiercely. "You've made your feelings about us perfectly clear but I won't let you ruin this for me. I love this man, more than you could possibly understand and nothing would make me happier than being his husband," he said, turning back to say the last part to Severus.

Severus gave him that look that was reserved only for him and Ron realised in that moment that this was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He had never felt more certain about anything before and he knew he would never regret his decision.

"Did we just hear that right?" came Fred's voice from somewhere behind them. "You two are getting married?"

Ron continued to smile at Severus, aware that his mother was glaring at them more fiercely than ever. "Looks like we are," he said, feeling his stomach flutter with excitement.

"You can't be serious, do you really think – " Molly began, but Charlie cut her off, saying,

"Mum, that's enough. You keep behaving like this and you'll push Ron away for good. Is that what you want?"

"How can you all be alright with this?" she asked and Ron sighed, finally breaking eye contact with Severus to turn to look at his mother.

"We're leaving now. I really don't want this moment ruined anymore than it already has been. It may have escaped your notice, but your youngest son just got engaged to the man he's in love with. I would hope that you could find it somewhere in yourself to be happy for us."

He ran a hand through his hair and considered what he was about to say carefully. "Don't make me choose, Mum. You won't like the answer."

He looked around the room, giving Charlie as good a smile as he could muster, then wrapped himself around Severus and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He stayed pulled close to Severus' body, feeling the man's hand come up to twine softly in his hair.

"Are you sure you want to marry me after all that?" he asked quietly into Severus' shoulder.

"I knew I wanted to marry you the first time we slept together," Severus replied, and Ron took a step back in shock, looking up at the man with wide-eyed surprise.

"You're not serious?" he asked, and a slow smile spread across Severus' face.

His hands roved down Ron's back and held him close to his body. "I realised I'd fallen in love with you. It was utterly terrifying, but I knew there was no escaping it. I was yours from that moment on."

Ron was stunned into silence for a moment or two, wondering at how different Severus was when it was just the two of them. No one would believe him of course. No one would ever believe that Severus was a romantic man, that he was capable of sweeping Ron off his feet and making him feel as though no one else on the planet mattered.

"You know you're stuck with me for life, right?" Ron asked with a grin. "You've spoilt me for anyone else."

Severus' grip tightened around him and he was pulled tightly against the man's chest. "There won't be anyone else," he said, his voice a low growl.

Ron sank into the possessive hold and thought that he had never agreed with Severus more. There wouldn't be anyone else ever again, he was taken for life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave me a comment and let me know.


End file.
